The Next Morning
by Lolzauslly
Summary: Single, lonely Ally thinks the best way to handle her mother's third wedding is by throwing her own bachelorette–party–for–one the night before. What's the harm in her first one–night stand ever? She'll find out the next morning.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! I'm Writing Another Story And I Really Hope You Guys Like This Story. This Is A Auslly Story. I'm Also Working On A Trez Because I've Noticed That Almost No one Writes Stories Like That. Anyway Go Check It Out Please! It's Called ****_The Hot-Chick's Best Friend. _****I Really Hope You Guys Like My Stories.**

_One night with a stranger…gets even stranger the next morning._

Ally snatched her fourth champagne from the passing waiter and downed it in one gulp. Licking her lips, she set the flute on an empty table.  
Her friend Trish placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Slow down. We're at a charity event for the children's hospital. There's no bouncer to carry you out of here."

"That only happened once." Ally held up a pink-tipped finger.

"And I promise not to give away my bra this time." She hiccupped. "I'm not wearing one." She'd never been able to walk into that bar after that.

She sank down onto the nearest seat, not even at her own table. "How else am I going to get through the night? I'm going to my mother's third wedding tomorrow and I haven't even had one of my own. Can you say spinster?"

"Spinster." Trish adjusted her sparkly wrap and sat next to her. "That's a stupid word, anyway. Single old ladies don't spin anything anymore."

Ally groaned and settled her chin in her hand. "Somebody implanted me with a tracking device that homes in on the absolute worst guys. But my mom was born with a lucky horseshoe up her—"

"That's not true. And it'll all be over tomorrow."

Ally sniffed. "Maybe if I had a date to bring with me it would be easier."

"Plenty of eligible bachelors here tonight." She swept her arm like she was showing off the prizes on a game show.

Ally scanned the ballroom for some prospects and noticed a tall guy with gorgeous dark hair pulled back in a ponytail—who had just scooped up a blond woman in his arms like he was never going to let her go.

Typical. I spot a hot guy and he's taken.

"I've just got incredibly bad boy karma."

A couple wandered over to the table. "I think you've got the wrong seats," said a prissy brunette.

Trish pulled Ally up by the hand. "Come on, let's go."

Bored with the prime rib and political debate being served up at the table, Ally excused herself to get some fresh air on the outdoor terrace. She grabbed another drink at the bar, stepped outside, and shivered in the cool night air.

"I thought I was the only one unamused by the meal." A man stepped away from the side of the building and joined her at the railing overlooking the city.

She set her drink down on a bistro table and looked at him, surprised she hadn't noticed him in the room before. He was tall, with deep-set brown eyes and blond hair. His shoulders were wide, and his legs were long, and she was wondering what he'd look like out of that tux.

That's the effect four flutes of champagne and one martini had on a girl the night before her mother was getting hitched.

"You here alone?" she asked, skipping the small talk.

His eyes lingered on her rear, jutted back as she leaned against the railing. He took his time finally bringing his gaze to meet hers with a sultry smile. "I am. And I hope to God you are, too."

She turned around and pressed her back against the railing, showing off her cleavage, enhanced by her strapless black gown. No need to be subtle when you knew what you wanted. "Listen. I'm having a really bad week and I'd like nothing more than to get out of here now. With you."

He tipped his head and looked at her, probably to determine if she was putting him on. "Just like that, huh?"

She nodded and snapped her fingers. "Just like that." She hoped she was improvising well; Ally wasn't the type to solicit men for a one-night stand.

"I just need to let my friend know I'm leaving."

He reached out and brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

She shuddered at his touch and nodded, then lifted her gown off the floor and dashed back to the table.

She squatted next to Trish's seat. "I found someone to make the weekend much more bearable. I'm leaving."

Thrish's eyes widened. "Ally! I was kidding about picking up a guy for the night. You're not like that."

"Consider it my personal bachelorette party for my mom." She winked.

"Be careful!" she whispered.

"I'm picking up a guy at a charity ball. I'll be fine. You think they let criminals in here?"

"You better call me tomorrow!"

Ally walked away, looked over her shoulder, and fluttered her fingers. She certainly would not have been doing this without the amounts of alcohol she'd consumed. She'd been voted most responsible in high school and considered it a life-long assignment.

But tonight she was on sabbatical.  
When she walked down the stairs to the lobby, she spotted her guy watching her. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed his chin, never taking his eyes off her.  
The quiver in her belly told her this was a good plan, responsible or not.

At age twenty-two, she'd never hooked up with a stranger. No she wasn't a virgen. Incase you were wondering. She took her time descending the stairs.

Her gown brushed the floor, rustling as she walked to him. Soft classical music played overhead, and something tight and wild was unwinding in her belly. She looped her arm around his and squeezed his bicep. "Ready?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Where to?" he asked.

"My place. It's not far."

They walked outside and the breeze swirled her hair across her face. He brushed it away and left his fingers on her cheek.

"What's your name?"

She took a deep breath and lied.

"Laura."

"I'm Ross. Nice to meet you." And he crushed his mouth against hers. _Oh, __If only she knew._

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Here's Chapter 2. Tbh I Didn't Think I Would Write By Tonight But I Just Came Up With The Craziest Things And So I Stared Writing This Chapter. I'll Be Updating My Stories Tommorow. So Stay Intune. Enjoy!**

Ally woke up the next morning with a pounding skull and a naked man in her bed; two things to which she didn't normally wake. And her head wasn't the only thing aching, she noticed, as she planted her feet on the floor. She looked at the clock and swore. It was eleven, and she had to be at the rehearsal luncheon at noon.

She staggered out of bed and pulled the sheets off Koss. Or was it Ross? Yes, Ross. "Come on, we've got to get up."

He groaned and rolled over, exposing his rear.

She paused for a moment to admire the view. Then she shook him by the shoulders.

He waved her away. "I'm spent, thanks to you. Let me sleep this off."

She climbed back in bed and tried to pull him up.

"You want more?" Rolling over on his side, he snagged her with one arm and pulled her to him. "It must have been a really bad week. But I'm glad to help."

Her lips found his again and she snaked her hands down his back until she reached the smooth peak of his buttocks. Yeah, she could do this again. Then she spotted the clock once more and pulled away.

"And it's going to get even worse if I don't get up and get ready. I've got somewhere to be."

He sat up and looked at the clock. His eyes widened and he rubbed his face. "Me too." He hopped out of bed and picked his boxers up off the floor. "Any idea where my pants are?"

She felt her cheeks flush. "Check the hall."

One eyebrow popped up. "Right. Now I remember."

She tied her robe and wondered what the proper next-day etiquette was for a one-night stand. She had no idea.

Ross came back in the room, buttoning his shirt.

She looked at him and gasped. "I'm sorry," she said, pointing to his neck.

He reached up to feel, and then turned to look in the mirror. "A hickey? I haven't had a hickey since junior high."

She giggled. "Sorry. Want some makeup to hide it?"

He buttoned his shirt up to his neck. "Does that cover it up?"

She nodded and tried to bite back her laughter. "So, should I make you eggs or something before you go? Toast?"

He laughed. "No. That's fine."

She gripped the banister on her four-poster bed. "Sorry, I've never done anything like this before."

He tried to hold back a grin. "I know."

She put her hands on her hips. "How?"

He shook his head, laughing. "Because I have. A lot." He finished buttoning his shirt. "I know a newbie when I see one."

She looked down at the floor, wondering if it was the moaning that had given her away.

He walked over and lifted her chin with a crooked finger. "Hey, it was a refreshing change to be with someone so…enthusiastic." He brushed his lips against hers.

She stepped back. "Well, thanks. Glad to have been of service." She turned him around by the shoulders, pushed his back, and marched him out of the room. "And have a nice life." She'd be far too embarrassed to ever see him again.

"Hey, you picked me up," he said, jogging down the stairs.

She tipped her chin in the air and crossed her arms. "No one forced you to come."

He held up his hands. "I'm not touching that one."

He didn't ask for her number and she didn't offer. It'd been a wild, passionate night. But it was one she should soon forget, especially considering how smug he was being about the whole thing.

She led him to the front door and he turned around before leaving.

"Laura, that was great." He kissed her nose. "You're going to make some guy very happy some day."

"No, thank you. You made me very happy for one night. Now good-bye." She slammed the door behind him, still shocked by what she'd done. If she ever saw him again, she'd tell him what an arrogant, cocky womanizer he was.

_Newbie_. The word was going to haunt her. But there wasn't much time to stew in regret. She ran to the shower, and if she just dried her hair and put it up in a twist instead of curling it, she might get to the rehearsal brunch on time.

Everyone was outside by the gazebo when she arrived at the Blossom Reception Grove five minutes late. Her mother hurried over to her.

"Come on. Mike is very punctual," she said.

She'd met Mike a few times and he was nice enough. She was happy for her mother. Ally was going to be her only attendant and she felt guilty for being late.

"Sorry, Mom, I had a charity thing last night. I was out late." Images from the night before swirled in her head. It really had been quite incredible.

"Meet anyone interesting?"

She closed her eyes and swore she could still feel his hands on her, the way his lips had caressed her. Hell, she swore she could smell him.

"No, I didn't," she lied.

"Well, come over here. I want you to met your new brother."

Sighing, she opened her eyes and saw Mike walking toward her.

With his arm around Ross.

**I** **Know Its Short But I Promise That Tommorrows Chapter Won't Be So Short. Anyway Please Leave A Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Am Terribly Sorry. I've Been Thinking That My Story Was On The Rated T: Section And I Woudn't Have Notice If I Wouldn't Have Read My Reviews. Anyway For That Guest Who Asked Who Were The Main Characters? They're Austin & Ally But They Said Ross And Laura Cause They Didn't Want To Say Their Real Ones. Sorry If It Confused You. Other Than That I Have Writers Block For My Trez Story So It's Gonna Take A While For Me To Update That Story. Sorry :(! Anyway Enjoy!**

_Shit, this is some kind of joke, right? _He walked over to Dad's new bride-to-be, Penny, and her daughter—the woman he'd just left, after a night of Penthouse-worthy fun an hour earlier.

Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. Her mother clapped. "Isn't this exciting? You always wanted a brother, and now you have one!"

She didn't move. "What's wrong, Ally?" her mother asked.

_Ally? She'd given him a fake name! _She shook her head. "I have the feeling we've met before. Ross, isn't it?"

Her mom frowned. "No, it's Austin. Wouldn't that have been funny if you two knew each other?"

He reached out his hand and did his best to stifle a grin. "Nice to meet you, sis."

She took his hand and squeezed it hard. "Yes, very nice to meet you, _Austin_."

"Ally, is it?" He rubbed his chin.  
"You don't look like a Ally to me."

They stood there staring at each other, and his father finally broke the silence. "Austin, you didn't need to get dressed up for the rehearsal. Why don't you take off your tie?"

Austin stepped back and straightened the knot at his throat.

"No, I'm fine, Dad. I wasn't sure how casual this was going to be." He smoothed his tie down. "I'll leave it on."

Ally faked a cough, probably trying not to laugh about the hickey he was hiding.

"As you can see, Ally didn't do much with herself. I do hope you're planning to fix your hair before the reception, dear," her mother said, frowning.

Ally looked indignant. It was a cute look on her.

"I can give you a lift home, if you'd like," Austin offered.

Penny set her hand on his arm. "What a wonderful gesture. It'll give you two a little time to get to know each other better. I want you two to be real close, just like a brother and sister." She looped her other arm through Ally's. "I'm so excited to start this new happy little family."

"I need a bathroom," Ally said with her hand over her stomach. She turned from him and tried to flee, but her mother pulled her back.

"Honey, you and Austin are walking down the aisle together. Line up. The rehearsal's starting."

He held up his elbow to escort her and she narrowed her eyes, then looped her arm through his. "Not one word," she hissed at him.

"I could never do something like that to my new sister." She tried to step on his shoe, but he was too quick for her.

They lined up and waited for their cue. "I must say, you look even more radiant—although that could be due to all your blushing."

She smiled and talked through clenched teeth. "Shut up, or I'll take your tie off."

The idea didn't seem half bad.

Because even though the vixen from the night before was his new step-sister, that didn't do anything to stop the desire pounding through him to the beat of more, more, more.

He caught her stealing glances at him throughout the rehearsal. As bold as she'd been in bed, she'd definitely hadn't been lying about not doing the one-night boogie very often. She seemed truly mortified the day after. And while she was trying to flash him nasty looks, he knew lust when he saw it. She was probably feeling as conflicted as he was.

And hopefully just as horny, too.

* * *

She stalked off to the parking lot after lunch, and he chased after her. "Hey, I'm giving you a ride to your place."

"No need. I've got my car." She wouldn't face him.

He spotted her mother catching up to them. "Oh, good. I wanted to be sure you had time to fix yourself up a bit. Can you take her, Austin?'

"I can drive myself, Mom." She tucked a hair behind her ear.

Her mother dismissed the idea with the wave of her hand. "Take some time to get to know each other. You're family now."

He held open his passenger door for her. "Hop in, sis."

She got in and slammed the door, crossing her arms like a petulant tween.

He waited for her mother to wander away before he leaned over, wrapped his hand around the back of her head, and kissed her. She pulled back for a moment, but then her mouth melted onto his with a moan as inspired as it had been the night before, although a bit quieter.

"Looks like I've still got the touch," he said, skimming his tongue along her jaw line.

She arched her head back "You're arrogant."

Nuzzling his nose along her neck, he laughed. "I know."

"And cocky," she said, whimpering as he bit her ear.

"Go on."

She wrapped her hand around his head. "And a total playboy." She pulled away from him and looked out the window. "Leave before someone sees us."

"Whatever you want, _Laura_."

Damn, it was a long fifteen-minute drive to her apartment.

**Okay So Chapter 4 Will Be Up Later Tonight, I Promise! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry That It's Too Late. Tbh I Was watching Movies All Day And I Almost Forgot I Had To Update. Enjoy! And Again Im Sorry :(**

Ally couldn't believe she was returning to her place—with the man she'd pushed out just a few hours earlier.

He walked in behind her, and slid his hand on her hips. He kissed the nape of her neck and she froze as he pulled the clip from her hair. "Need some help getting ready? I'd say we have two hours before we have to leave."

Her heart was pounding even harder than it had been the night before. She wanted to push him out the door again; but she wanted to pull him back into her bed even more.

She shook her head. "You're a pig-headed jerk. And you're my stepbrother!" She wiggled her way out of his arms and stormed into the living room.

"Pig-headed jerk, maybe. But I'm not your stepbrother yet." He followed her in and looked at his watch. "They won't be officially married for another few hours." He sat down on the couch and reached for her hand.

She couldn't resist. She set her palm on his and he pulled her down onto his lap. "If we do it again, I won't be a one-night stand. I'm sure that would make you feel better," he said.

He probably got whatever—and whoever—he wanted with that grin. She unzipped the back of her sundress. "Very persuasive, _Ross_. I guess one more time won't hurt."

He shimmied the dress off her and tossed it to the ground. "I just want make you happy again, _Laura_."

* * *

And he did make her very, very happy. They had half an hour to get back to the wedding site. She looked in the mirror and swore. "The whole point of me coming back here was to do my hair. It looks even worse!" She tried fluffing it with her fingers and groaned. _Sorry Mom, my new brother raked my 'do out of place when he had me up against the wall?_

"Can I help?" he asked, pulling at the waistband of her panties as she stood in front of her vanity in the bedroom.

"Get out of here and stop being hot." She shooed him away with her hands.

"My clothes are in the car. I better go get dressed."

"Unless you think the folks would like this look." He turned around, modeling his striped boxers.

"Go!" she said, sliding her flat iron through her hair. "And stop calling them our folks." She closed her eyes and sighed. Her stepbrother. Of course he was her stepbrother.

* * *

Her mother tapped her wrist like she was checking an imaginary watch when the two of them walked into the church. The wedding started in twenty minutes, and Mom had wanted her there ten minutes ago.  
Her mother tilted her head to look at her hairdo.

"I thought you were going to fix your hair?"

Ally patted her head, back in an updo with an attempt at a few curls. "I tried, but, uh, my flat iron died on me."

Her mother pursed her lips. "Well, I hope you two had a chance to chat, at least."

Austin set his hand on Ally's shoulder. "We did. We really hit it off."

Ally rushed away from him with the pretense of poufing the bottom of her mother's dress. It was white and flouncy, with tiny pearl straps holding up the bodice. Far too young for her, but her mother glowed in it.

"You look beautiful, Mom. You're a gorgeous bride." She stood up and smiled at her mother.

She set her hand on Ally's cheek. "And some day you will be too."

Ally rolled her eyes and smoothed her pale blue sheath.

"Hey, you never know when or where you're going to meet Mr. Right," she said.

"No, I only manage to meet Mr. Totally Wrong, again and again," Ally said, narrowing her eyes at Austin.

Austin cleared his throat, and Mike came up between them. "Let's get a few family photos before the ceremony starts."

"Good. I just know I'm going to cry all my mascara off," her mother said.

_Me too._

"Austin, get behind Ally, and set your hands on her shoulders."

"Sure thing, Penny."

She squeezed his arm. "Call me Mom, dear."

"No!" Ally said, trying to lean forward away from Austin. "Don't."

"Honey, what's the matter? Austin is part of our family. I think you two should be thrilled to have each other, both of you being only children. Not anymore, though!" She clasped her hands together in glee. "I may be twenty years late, but I finally got you that baby brother you always wanted."

Ally quietly groaned and looked at him. "I'm twenty-two. You're younger than me?"

He gave her a nice big grin. "Twenty-two, just one month younger. This day just gets better and better." Austin settled his hand on her shoulders and skated his thumb along her collarbone while no one was looking.

She would have told him to knock it off, but her throat was too tight.  
After posing for pictures they lined up in the ballroom, ready to march down the gazebo. Austin smiled at her. "How you holding up?"

She laughed nervously and twirled the bouquet of pink roses in her hands. "I'll be feeling a lot better when this day is over."

"We still have tomorrow to look forward to."

She faked a smile. "Right. Almost forgot. The family picnic."

He winked at her. "I'll give you a ride there."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, holding out her arm for him to take, all while trying to ignore him—and the traitorous feelings ballooning inside her.

What had she done in a past life to deserve this?

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Here's Chapter 5. I Wrote It During School Cause I Was Really Bored. As Many Of YOu Can See Yesterday I Said On Tumblr That As Soon As I Finish My Stories I Would Leave Tumblr And FanFiction For Good. But Dont Worry It Won't Be Forever It'll Just For Some Time. Anyway, Enjoy!**

The ceremony was lovely, and her mother did cry off much of her mascara. Ally had forgotten to put hers on, so no problem there. In the receiving line, she stood next to Austin, who occasionally nudged the back of her knee with his, and brushed up against her whenever he could. Perfectly obnoxious, just like she imagined a stepbrother would be. That is, a stepbrother she'd slept with.

"I'm going to kill you," she whispered, with a tight smile.

"I'm telling Mom."

She jabbed him with her elbow.  
She tried shaking him off most of the night because she didn't know if she could remember not to wrap her arms around him in front of everyone who thought they were just brand-new siblings. But he found her whenever she wandered off. After a very awkward dance in front of all their friends and family, they made their way outside to the gazebo where she finally took a deep breath.

"Seems like just yesterday I met you on a different starry night," he said, looking up at the sky.

"Wait. That was yesterday."

"Hilarious."

He sat down on the floor of the gazebo, pulled her down next to him, and they started it up all over again. He was more addictive than her daily Starbucks fix, and—exactly like her new favorite brew—she couldn't get enough and she wanted nothing but.

She pulled away. "We've got to stop this."

He nipped at her for another kiss. "Why?"

That deserved an eye roll. "Because you annoy the hell out of me, and I don't feel like telling Mom I bagged my stepbrother the night before her wedding."

He shrugged. "So we don't tell them. Makes it all that more exciting."

Damn. If only he wasn't such a good kisser. If only his chest wasn't so hard. If only his fingers weren't sliding off the straps of her dress, she might be able to walk away and say no.

But she couldn't even say no to a dish of Haagen-Dazs vanilla bean. He was the whole tub with caramel, whipped cream and a cherry on top—and she was going to eat him without a spoon.

He kissed her shoulder and started to unzip her dress.

"Not here. Not now. We've got to get back," she whispered.

"When can we leave?"

Her lips throbbed and she should have told him she was going home alone. But for the second time in her life, lust took over her good sense; and both times, it'd been his fault.

"We'll leave after they cut the cake."

He pulled her up. "Then let's go get some cake and get out of here."

They walked back to the ballroom and her mother was coming toward the door, peering out into the sultry night. Ally flattened herself against the exterior stone wall of the ballroom while Austin stepped inside.

"Austin, have you seen Ally?" Her mother squinted at the dark gardens.  
Ally winced; his shirttail was untucked in back.

Austin narrowed his eyes. "No, I haven't. I just stepped out for a breath of fresh air."

She sighed and grabbed Austin's hand. "I'm worried this whole night might be hard on her. Here I am getting married again and she hasn't had a boyfriend in months. Poor thing."

"She's a great girl. I'm sure she'll find someone just perfect."

"Thanks, Austin." She patted his hand and dropped it. "It'll be nice for her to have a brother now to look out for her."

"Want me to go find her?"

"Would you? I'm about to throw the bouquet. Maybe it will be her lucky night." She crossed her fingers.

He grinned. "I'm sure it will be." He came back outside while her mother returned to the ballroom.

"Ready to come in?" he whispered.

"Poor, dateless Ally? Sure. Just let me search the bushes one more time for my dignity."

He yanked her up from the ground and kissed away her whine, while she tucked in his shirt.

* * *

She caught the bouquet, but only because her mother had run over and deposited it right into her hands. That earned a collective "Aww" from the guests, while Austin tried to hide his laughter.

She snagged a piece of cake to go and kissed her mother goodnight. "I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow." Holding her shoes in one hand, she wondered what kind of massage job Austin could do on her feet.

"Make sure to say goodbye to Austin. I want you to be good friends."

She gulped and plastered on a big smile. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Austin followed her home and she dropped her cake on the kitchen table; where he proceeded to feed it to her and undress her at the same time.

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

He licked a smear of frosting off her chin. "Why? You're never going to wear that dress again. Who cares if I get frosting on it?"

She shook her head. "No. This. You know what I mean. It's weird."

"I promised that you'd get lucky tonight. Can't go back on a promise."

There was no use arguing. She'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly—and slug him at the same time. She imagined this was what it was like to be hooked on crack. At first, she'd thought it was just the thrill of bringing home a stranger the night before. But she wanted him even more now.

Even though he was the last possible person she should being doing this with.

And it was clear he wanted her too, as he kicked the chair out of the way and pulled off her stockings with his sticky, frosted fingers.

"Okay, we are not doing that again," she announced in bed the next morning, propped up on her elbow, staring at him.

"You're right. There's no time. I have to go home and get changed before this picnic."

She hopped out of bed and tied on her robe. "I mean this. Us."

He sat up. "Are you going to kick me out again?"

She shook her head and sat on the bed. "I should."

"That's not very sisterly of you."

She got up and paced the room. "Let's just forget this ever happened. You're my womanizing stepbrother. It was fun, but now it's done and we never speak of it again. Deal?"

Crossing his arms, he laughed. "Sure, it's a deal. If you can stick to it."

She narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow at him."

* * *

Austin spent most of his time with Ally at the picnic, under the pretense of introducing her to his side of the family. It was nearly impossible to keep his hands from sliding around her waist, or reaching over to take her mouth in his. He tried to keep an extra step away from her, but, somehow, they always ended up right next to each other, shoulders brushing or hips bumping.

While grabbing drinks from the cooler for them, his cousin Dallas approached him. "Dude, your new stepsister is hot."

He looked over at her, the breeze rustling her hair so that she had to push it off her face. He'd liked to grab a fistful of that silky hair, pull back her head and…

"Is she available?"

"Who? Ally?" He snapped his gaze away from her.

"Yeah, that would be cool, right? I mean, she's no relation to me."

Dallas's lusty gaze had Austin curling up his fists.

Austin shook his head. "I think she's got a boyfriend."

"But she's here alone."

"Right. He's out of town." He nodded.

"Hey, let me know if that changes."

"Will do." _Not. Never. She's mine._ And that thought surprised the hell out of him.

He said goodbye to his dad and Penny, and wished them a good time on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

They'd be gone for two weeks and he intended to use that time to get to know his stepsister better.

He found her before he left and gave her a quick brotherly hug. "Can I come over again?"

She pressed her eyes shut. Her head was shaking no, but the word _yes_ slipped from her lips.

"I'll meet you there in an hour."

He grabbed clothes so he could head to work the next morning from her place. He should've stopped to think about what he was doing. He hadn't been lying to Ally about having his share of one-nighters. He didn't do relationships well, and he didn't do them often. So what was it about her that was so different?

The fact that she was his stepsister didn't change anything. Hell, he'd found her before they even knew. But if this thing ended ugly, it would be messier than most. It's not like he could avoid her at family get-togethers.

Didn't matter. There was only one thing in the world he wanted right now, and that was _her._

**Please Leave Some Reviews! Oh And I'd Like To Know What Your Favorite Part Was So Let Me Know In The Review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**And So The Drama Begins.**

**Chapter Six:**

A week later, Ally had to admit this was more than a fling. Several times she'd tried talking herself out of it.

He'd conceded he was a dog when it came to women, and oh, yeah, he was her new baby brother. She had no idea how her mother would react to this bit of news. Certainly, it was a relationship with a short future.

What if they ended up hating each other? Would their parents fight about who was at fault? Her mother would probably disown Austin if he dumped her.

She decided it might be best to let the relationship run its course—and keep the whole thing a secret from their parents.

They spent the entire two weeks together, going out to dinner and the movies, playing Frisbee at the beach. And they spent each night at his place or hers.

She couldn't deny that they were getting closer. She'd been hoping for her desire to fizzle out. But it only burned stronger.

Her nerves wound up as their parents' honeymoon wound down. "I'm not ready to tell them yet," she said, while they lounged on the couch at his place, watching a movie. "Let's be sure this is for real before we say anything."

"The last two weeks felt pretty real to me." He toyed with a piece of her hair. "We're going to have to tell them sometime."

Sighing, she leaned against him. "Not yet."

He kissed her. "You're the boss on this one."

* * *

Their parents were due back Sunday morning, so they stayed at Ally's for one last night together until they figured out their next move. Around noon, it seemed like a good time to get out of bed, but the doorbell rang.

Ally ran to the bedroom window to see who was there. "It's my mother!" She pulled on yoga pants and a shirt. "Get in the closet. I don't want her to find out like this."

Austin bolted out of bed and dashed for the door, closing it behind him.  
She ran to let her mother in and was greeted with hugs, kisses, and boxes of chocolate macadamia nuts and other goodies from Oahu.

"I missed you so much!" her mom said. "I had to come right over and catch up. What's new?"

"Um, not much." She scratched her head.

"Now that can't be true. Let's go to lunch and I'll tell you all about our trip." She frowned at Ally. "But you need to do something with yourself. You look like you just got out of bed. You're not even wearing a bra," she whispered. "Go on upstairs. We'll talk while you get ready."

Ally froze, but there was no stopping her mother, who was half-way up the stairs already. She chased her into the room, and her mother frowned at her bed, then stripped off the sheets.

"You really need to clean up the place."

Ally grimaced. "I can get those, Mom. Really."

"Nonsense. You talk while I clean."

Ally slunk into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. "I'll be real quick." She dug out her makeup and got to work.

"We had a wonderful time in Hawaii. But I must say, the food at the luau was horrible. Where do you keep your sheets, honey? In the closet here?"

Ally ran out, brandishing her hairbrush. "No! In the hall." She set her hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart.

Her mother's eyes widened. "What, you think I haven't seen your messy closet before?" She went out into the hall and raised her voice. "So, I guess Austin's seeing someone."

Her heart dropped for a moment, but she realized it couldn't be true; she'd been spending all her time with Austin.

"Who?" Her voice cracked.

"Some Laura person. Maybe he met her at the wedding. Is that a friend of yours?"

She fought back a smile. "No."

She snapped the sheet open over the bed. "Well, he talked with his father a few times while we were on vacation and told him he's crazy about her."

"Really?"

Nodding, she slipped a pillow into a new case. "Which is remarkable, because I guess he's quite the ladies' man. Who knows, maybe you'll be in another wedding soon."

Ally put on her bra and shirt in the bathroom while her mother chattered away.

"I just wish you could meet someone."

"I did."

Her mother dropped the pillow. "Who?"

She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her quick fix-up. "Ross. I met him at the charity ball the night before your wedding."

Her mother rushed over and hugged her. "Oh, that's such good news. I was starting to worry about you. Is it serious?"

She glanced at the closet. "We can talk about this over lunch."

"No. You sit down and tell me all about it now." She pulled her onto the freshly-made bed.

"Well, he's very good-looking. And nice."

Her mother waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, skip that business, is he good in bed?"

Ally started choking. "Mother, that's not something I want to talk about with you."

Her mom gave her a playful push. "Darling, you're not a little girl anymore. You're in a relationship, why not talk about it? Mike and I got this wonderful lovemaking book as a wedding gift: 365 Positions of Passion. I could lend it to you. Although we've only gotten through the first twenty-five."

Ally heard a groan from the closet.  
"What was that?" her mom asked.

Ally rubbed her belly. "My stomach. I'm hungry. Let's go."

"Put on something nicer than that." She stood up and headed for Ally's closet.

"No! I've got a jacket downstairs."  
Her mother opened the door.

"Where's that nice cardigan I got you? And what in the world did you do in here?" She pointed to the mound of clothes on the floor.

Ally rushed over and pulled the sweater off its hanger. "I was sorting through some things. Let's go." She slammed the closet door shut and led her mother downstairs.

* * *

Austin waited until he heard the car pull away to climb out of the closet. His knees hurt like hell from being curled up in a ball under the clothes he'd pulled off the shelves behind him. He held up a slinky blue shirt that probably looked damn sexy on Ally.

Heading for the bathroom, he thought about washing his ears out after their discussion of 365 passionate positions. But hearing Ally say she was really into him made it all worth it. He got dressed and left her a note to meet him at his place.

Two hours later, Ally showed up on his doorstep.

He kissed her and led her inside. "Hey, Laura. Where's Ross?"

"Very funny."

"Why did you make up a boyfriend? Isn't that going to make it harder to tell her the truth about us?"

"I know. I panicked. But I'm glad to hear you like Laura so much." Her big grin delighted him.

"You know me, the womanizer. Juggling the two of you has been hard."

She gave him a look that threatened no fun later unless he knocked it off.  
The doorbell rang, interrupting his plans to pull her into the bedroom.

"Maybe it's Laura. Be right back." He dashed to the front door, unlocked the deadbolt and found his father and Penny on the other side carrying Panama Jack bags from Hawaii.

"Dad, Penny!" _Guess this is how they find out_. "What a surprise!"

"Hi, Austin," his father said. "Your stepmother just couldn't wait to bring you some of the goodies we got on our honeymoon." They walked in without exactly being invited.

"Yes, I visited Ally earlier—" she looked up, surprised. "Ally?"

Ally said nothing and just held one hand up in greeting. He was waiting for her to spill the beans, but she kept her mouth clamped tight.

Her mother's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them and Austin figured she was working out exactly what was going on. A big smile unfurled on Penny's face.

"I'm so glad to see you spending time together. This is working out just like I hoped it would. How does it feel to have a sister after all these years?"

Austin rubbed the back of his neck. "Different than I expected."

Ally nodded in agreement. "I should go. Thanks for inviting me over."

"Don't you want to stay and get the folks caught up on everything?" he asked with a big smile.

She shook her head, no.

Penny grabbed Ally's hand and led her over to the couch. "Yes, stay, honey. We just got here."

"Please, sit down," Austin said. "Let me get us some wine." I_t might help us all._

"How's your girlfriend, Laura?" Penny asked.

Austin caught his breath. "Oh, she's good. Real good."

Penny clapped. "That's so exciting. Ally has a new boyfriend, too. We should all go out together. Wouldn't that be fun?"

He almost dropped the wine glass he was filling. "Sure. We'll have to do that sometime. A few months from now or something." Why wasn't Ally speaking up?

"How about this Friday?" Penny asked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll have to check with her. With Laura."

Damn, they should just get it out in the open now before they dug themselves in deeper. But he wasn't going to be the one to do it. He wanted to be sure Ally felt comfortable enough to share the news.

"Good. Ally, do you think Ross can make our triple date?"

"I'll have to see," she stammered.

Penny pulled out her cell and punched in the information. "Good. Let's say Friday at six."

"So, what's this Laura like?" his dad asked.

"Pretty?"

"She's beautiful." He handed Ally her glass of wine and got caught in her gorgeous chocolate eyes that looked scared as hell.

"And in bed?"

He looked down at the floor. "Um, not in front of the ladies, Dad."

"Oh, Mike. Tell him about our book."

Austin held up his hand. "I don't want to hear about the book. Please."

* * *

They stayed for an hour, and when he closed the door behind them, Ally started gathering her things.

"I've got to go. I can't do this anymore."

He snaked his arms around her waist, but she pushed her way out of his embrace.

He sighed. "Let's just tell them the truth. We're dating. Is it that big of a deal?"

Collecting the empty wine glasses from the room, she shook her head. "My mother calls you her son. I don't want to ruin things for them. They just got married. And when we break up, they'll blame each other. It'll be horrible."

He took her by the shoulders. "Are you sure this is really about our parents?"

"Of course it is."

He took her hand. "I think you might be afraid we really do have something special going on. And it scares you enough to send you running."

She let her fingers slide from his and headed for the door. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry. It's been fun. That's what I asked for, right?"

"Take the time you need to sort this out. Just tell me when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere."

She wouldn't look at him.

"I can't."

And she walked out the door.

**Review Please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys Sorry If This chapter Has Incorrect Spelling Or Bad Grammar But I Wrote This In School. It's Been A Really Long Day *low whisper* I Almost Got In A Fight At School And Had To Stay In The Office For The Rest Of The Day And Almost Got Suspended But My Parents Don't Know So Shhhh. So Yea Here You Go. Chapter 7. Oh And I Almost Forgot, There Is Only Two More Chapters Left. :( **

**Enjoy!**

Ally missed him so much it hurt. Two weeks had passed since she'd last seen him. She'd been dodging her mother's requests to bring Ross along for a triple date. She hadn't had the heart to tell her she'd broken up with Ross. Her mother had been easing off the suffocating concern ever since Ally had "gotten a boyfriend" but she could only put her off so long.

Austin's words haunted her, though. She wasn't entirely sure why she'd been so spooked. Maybe having the four of them in the room together had been too much. The whole thing had "mistake" written all over it.

She finally agreed to come to dinner, and planned on showing up without her date. She wondered how Austin was going to handle "Laura." The two of them had to get used to just being friends in front of their folks. This was an important first step.

She put on her best little black dress, blew out her hair and wondered why she was bothering.

Her mother peered behind her expectantly when she walked in the restaurant.

"Where's your date?"

Austin stood up and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and said, "He got called to an emergency meeting."

"Well, poor Austin here has been dumped. Can you imagine? The nerve of that girl!" Her mother patted his hand.

Ally looked up at him from under her lashes. "What happened?"

Austin frowned. "Things were going so well that she got spooked and ran."

"Is that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?" her mother asked.

Ally swirled her wine and took a drink—a very long drink.

"You'll find someone else, don't worry," his father said.

He finished off his beer and set it down. "Yeah, but I really liked Laura. I thought we had a shot at it."

Ally stood up. "I need to use the restroom."

Locking herself in a stall, she tried to gain her composure. Should she just tell her mother she and Austin were a couple? But what if it didn't work out? That could really drive a wedge between her mom and Mike. The situation still seemed too impossible to consider.

* * *

She went back to the table but couldn't eat much of her dinner. She was too aware of Austin's eyes on her, remembering every touch, every place they'd made love.

As Mike fished out his credit card to pay the bill, her mother planted a big kiss on Austin's cheek.

"If she means that much to you, I think you should go after her."

"Really?"

Austin looked at Ally. "What do you think I should do?"

She looked at her half-eaten plate of food. "Sometimes, things just aren't meant to be."

Her mother nudged her shoulder. "Hey, show your brother a little more support."

"You're right. Sorry, brother." Ally stood up. "I have to go. Thanks for dinner."

* * *

Austin was at her door half an hour later. She opened it a crack. "Please go home. It's pointless to prolong things. You're my stepbrother now, and we'll just have to be happy with the memories."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you, but I don't want to give up on you, Ally."

She nodded. "I'm sure." She didn't let him say another word before she closed the door on him. She peeked out the window and watched him shuffle back to his car. He sat there for a while before driving away.

She looked in her freezer and realized there was no amount of chocolate or ice cream to deal with this heartache. She went to bed and wrapped herself in her bedspread, trying to find a whiff of his scent.

But every trace of him was gone.

* * *

Her mother called with an invitation to Mike's birthday party the following Saturday night. Mike had sold his condo and moved into her childhood home with Mom. It was their first big shindig as a married couple.

"I can't. I have plans with Ross."

"Oh, honey. Your stepfather will be so disappointed. Please? Bring Ross. This is our first family event together. We want both our children there."

Ally was quiet and finally gave in. It's not like she'd be able to avoid Austin for the rest of her life.

"I'll see what I can do."

She was tempted to dress up, but what was the point? She settled on jeans and a sweater, and fussed just a little with her hair and makeup. If she were lucky, Austin had met someone new.

* * *

She walked into her mother's house and spotted him right away. Their eyes locked, and she ran her fingers over her lips. The person he was talking to turned around to see who had captured Austin's attention, so Ally scooted to the kitchen, away from his view.

"Darling!" Mom rushed over and gave her a hug. "Where's Ross?"

"He couldn't come."

"That's too bad," Austin said behind her.

She jumped. "Oh, hello."

"Austin's solo, too. Guess it's a good brother-sister bonding night," her mother said.

"Maybe we'll play Twister," Austin said.

"Good idea," said her mother. "I'm off to mingle. Have fun you two!"

She left them alone in the kitchen.

"How have you been?" He reached for her hand.

She stepped back and tried to force a smile, but she felt tears coming instead, so she turned around.

"Not so great."

He ran his fingers down her hair and rested them on her shoulder. "Me neither. I really miss you."

She nodded. They heard someone coming and stepped apart.

It was her mother. "Honey, I forgot to suggest you should give him a tour of the house. He's never been here before." She shooed them out of the room.

Ally gulped and led the way. "Well, you've seen the kitchen. The family room's packed with people, as you can see." She led him through the crowded room into the empty dining room and then the living room.

"Exciting stuff," she said, as they stopped in front of the fireplace.

He pointed to the stairs. "I suppose the bedrooms are up there."

She nodded, hoping she could control herself around him once they were up there alone.

He followed her up and she showed him her mother's and Mike's room, the guest room, and the bathroom, and then her old bedroom.

"And this is where I lived for eighteen years." She pushed the door open and led him inside.

The same flowered, pink wallpaper covered the room, and her white canopy bed sat in the same place. Her pictures and posters from high school still hung on the walls.

"'N Sync. Really?" he teased, pointing to one of her posters. He looked around, smiling. "It's like a Ally shrine." He closed the door behind them. "I've missed you. So much." He held out his hand. "Come here."

Stepping back and pressing her back against the wall, she tried to protest. He came to her, twining his fingers through her hair.

Her insides tumbled as he touched her. She sucked in a deep breath. "I've been miserable without you. Let's tell them. Whatever happens, happens."

His hands moved down to her shoulders and he pulled her into a hug. "Thank God." He kissed her.  
Tears stung her eyes as she squeezed his arms. "We'll tell them after the party. It'll be easier after a few drinks."

"I'll follow your lead."

His tongue was skating a swirling path across her lips when suddenly the door opened.

**Review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys Here's Chapter 8, Meaning There's Only One Chapter Left. I'm Sorry That This Story Was Short But I Really Did Love This One Out Of All My Stories. So Enjoy!**

"Kids, it's time for cake…" Her mother's voice trailed off, and they pushed off the wall, rearranging their clothing and hair.

She dropped her wine glass. "What are you two doing?" she asked in a whisper.

Austin stood up. "Penny…"

Mike walked in the room behind her. "Did you find them?" He did a double-take. "What's going on up here?"

Her mother's mouth flapped open and closed, but nothing came out.

"She caught us kissing," Ally said.

"It was more than that," her mother shot back. "What about Ross? You told me you loved him and you're cheating on him? You said he could be the one! And you're with your…your…" She couldn't get the words out and she pressed her eyes shut.

Austin looked at Ally. "You love Ross?"

She nodded and leaned into his chest. Austin kissed her head. "And I love Laura."

Her mother's chest was heaving. "So then why are you kissing…your sister?"

"Stepsister, mother. We're not related, and Austin is Ross."

Her mother straightened up and cocked her head. "What?"

Ally nodded. "I met Austin the night before your wedding and we…" she bit her lip. "Let's just say I was very surprised to find out he was my new brother the next day."

Austin wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And Ally is Laura."

Ally shrugged. "He was my lover before he was my brother."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mike asked.

"We weren't sure it was more than a fling. We didn't want to cause a rift between you two if things didn't work out."

Austin nodded. "But it's definitely working out."

Her mother stood there in a daze. "I never imagined…" She shook her head and shrugged. "I guess…I guess it's fine. No, it's great."

Ally ran to her and grabbed her arms. "Are you sure? I don't want this causing problems with you and Mike."

"Hey, if you keep Austin from moping around like he's been the past few weeks, I'm all for it," Mike said.

"It'll make for an interesting family photo," her mother said quietly, reaching to hold the door for support.

"What are you going to tell people?" Ally asked.

"That our kids fell in love?" She threw up her hands.

"And we might as well go tell everyone now, since most of the family's here," Mike said.

Ally's eyes went wide. "Now?"

* * *

They walked into the dining room, where everyone was gathered to watch Mike blow out the candles on his cake. The room hushed and he looked at the crowd and smiled.

"Want to know my birthday wish?"

"Yeah, sure!" called out a few people.

He pulled Austin and Ally over to stand next to them. "I wish nothing but happiness for our children, Austin and Ally."

The crowd interrupted with a chorus of 'awwws' before he could continue. "Because apparently, these two have fallen in love."

No one said anything. Then Austin kissed Ally's cheek and someone whistled. Then other people joined in, hooting and hollering, and clapping—and there was some whispering, too, of course.

He dipped her for a dramatic kiss and the cheering continued.

Then Mike blew out his candles.

"Hope that wish comes true," Austin whispered to Ally."

"It already has," she said.

They excused themselves to leave early. "It'll give everyone a chance to gossip," she told her mother.

Her eyes twinkled. "Yes, I'm sure that's why you're leaving early. Want me to get that book I was telling you about?"

Ally looked at the floor. "Good night, Mother!"

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter :'(**

The following spring, they lined up to walk down the aisle outside the Blossom Reception Grove on a warm, May night.

"You here alone?" he asked her.

She grinned. "Not for long." She rubbed her damp hands together and looked up at Austin. "But I'm nervous. I've never done this before."

He kissed her head. "I can tell. Total newbie."

She whacked him with her bouquet and her mother turned around with a glare. "You two kids knock it off."

They giggled and kissed. "Mom loves me better," Ally teased.

"But no one loves you more than me." He kissed her, and she blessed the bad karma that had sent nothing but losers her way until she'd found the most unlikely match.

"I told you that you'd make some guy very happy some day."

She grinned and walked down the aisle with the last person she ever expected. Only a responsible girl like her would turn a one-night stand into the romance of her life.

One night with a stranger…gets even stranger the next morning.

She doesn't mind though. Because honestly she would do it all over again as long as it was with him.

*** * * THE END * * ***

**Please Leave Some Review!**


End file.
